Alien Krag
A race of isolationist reptilian aliens. They call themselves the Skar Brood Appearance A race of humanoid crocodilians, they have short snouts, sharp fangs, claws, and tails. They often wear loincloths with heavy duty armor, while their females wear robes. The males often have colored spokes around their jaws as they get older, and they often paint themselves in wear appearal. Higher ranking Kraglians wear bronze and gold jewelry and armor. While the males stand tall and hunched over, females are more human like in appearance, with shorter snouts and typically thing slender bodies with little muscle. For some reason they have colored feathers on the back of their heads. There are also sub-species created from their augmentations such as the Vanguards , the Immortals and the Ravagers. The immortals look like normal members of the species. The Vanguards however, have large layered turtle like shells and builds that resemble upright bears. The Ravagers are spike covered massive crocodilian creatures dwarf an elephant in terms of size. Biology Internally they resemble crocodilians given a humanoid skeleton, with their large snouts reduce, brain size increased. They also have gills on their necks, allowing them to breathe but also making their necks the weakest part of their armor. As they evolved on a jungle/swamp planet, they have secondary eyelids to see underwater, and heat sensitivity. They can also hold their breath for a long time. Females are slender in build, skinny, and weaker than even the average adult human. As reptiles they have no mammary glands. Vanguard have large bulky builds, and layered turtle like shells on their back. In their back is a muscle hump like bears, which gives them the extra strength needed for their shells and increased mass. They are slow however, and Immortals resemble normal members of their species, but they have a healing factor induced by nano-tech in their systems. Ravagers: They are huge crocodilian monsters, not kaiju size, but big enough to rival the ancient crocodilians of Earth's past. Due note they were big enough to hunt dinosaurs. History and Culture Evolving on a swampy jungle world, they arose from crocodile like creatures. Curiously their ascension to sentience seems...odd especially for non-sociable ambush predators. That and irregularities in their DNA imply outside tampering. The Skar are a highly aggressive race and can be described as 'Uber-masculine', with society revolving around males and females being a second-class. They are warrior minded, shifting between isolationist and raiding with a supremacist outlook to other beings. While males are busy being warriors, their means of social progression, all other aspects of society are maintained by females, science, infrastructure, commerce etc. Curiously their technology has hit a cap, despite their unexpected advancements, such bio-engineering, FTL and directed energy weapons. Their technology, architecture and vessels are often industrial in appearance, lacking any sense of charm, curves or intent to be pleasing to the eye. In modern times the species is extinct or nearly so, after an unknown force declared them 'impure' and proceeded to glass their planet after a great battle. Powers and Abilities * Strength: They are typically stronger than humans * Durability: They can shrug of light firearms, in the form of bullets. Blasters have a greater effect. * Amphibious: They can survive underwater and above and are natural swimmers. * Jaws: Their jaws can crush bone. Trivia * Inspired by an image on the internet. Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Seijin Category:Metaverse Series